From Camille, to Salim, with friendship
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il se dirigea à l'instinct. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, ses pas le conduisaient instinctivement où il le souhaitait. Il avait toujours eu pas mal de réflexes, surtout pour aller chez Camille. A croire que c'était un chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour. Bon. D'accord. C'était un chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour. Surtout le matin et le soir. Mais là c'était Noël...


_Cet OS est un cadeau de Noël pour KraTK, grand amateur de Pierre Bottero, j'espère qu'il te plaira..._

* * *

**FROM CAMILLE, TO SALIM, WITH FRIENDSHIP**

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur le noisetier de la plate-bande en face. Ses branches effeuillées ployaient petit à petit, et quelques tas de neige tombaient accidentellement au sol. Dans la lumière des réverbères de la rue, cette image était assez féérique. Et ça faisait peut-être cucul de dire ça, mais Salim s'en fichait royalement. Pour une fois que la cité Les peintres avait quelque chose de beau, on n'allait pas lui gâcher ce moment.

Accoudé au balcon, il soupira. Ça n'était pas possible de faire des minutes aussi longues. Quelques secondes de moins, c'était trop demander ? Il faisait froid sur ce balcon en plus, il allait attraper la crève, c'était malin. Il allait finir avec la goutte au nez. Il aurait bien dit avec un nez rouge mais sur sa peau, ça n'était pas sûr que ça se voit.

Bien sûr, on pourrait lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui, après tout, c'était fait pour ça. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Chez lui, ça n'était pas vraiment chez lui. C'était chez sa tante, chez son oncle, chez ses cousins, mais pas tellement chez lui. Si, le petit coin, tout au fond, avec une paillasse par terre, ça, c'était à peu près à lui. Et à sa mère, enfin sa belle-mère, et à ses sœurs qu'il connaissait à peine et qui se fichaient de lui.

Donc le balcon, ce n'était pas si mal pour attendre finalement. Peut-être même aurait-il la chance de voir une étoile filante. On ne savait jamais, après tout. Il pourrait faire un vœu. C'était le bon soir, on était le 24 décembre. Normalement, un vœu restait secret, sinon ça ne se réalisait pas, mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le confier à Camille en la voyant. Pour une fois, il était sûr qu'elle ne se ficherait pas de lui et de ses idées loufoques. Ou de son humour débile. Il voulait changer de vie. Sortir de cet endroit qui l'étouffait. C'était suffisamment sérieux, non ?

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de miracle.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'avec ce boucan d'enfer, tu sois aidé toi, hein ? Puis t'en as sûrement d'autres à aller voir avant moi. Qui croient un peu plus en toi, au lieu de profiter de ta gentillesse. » lança-t-il au ciel.

Il entendit la porte vitrée s'ouvrir tout doucement et sa mère poser un pied dehors.

« Salim, tu devrais venir prendre une part de bûche… »

« J'arrive maman, j'arrive, ne t'en fais pas, rentre, n'attrape pas froid. » la rassura-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, rien n'était vraiment de sa faute. Elle avait toujours fait au mieux pour lui, et au moins, ils avaient un toit sur la tête. Ça n'était pas si mal. Il rentra en traînant des pieds et referma la baie.

Quand il réussit enfin à se frayer un chemin parmi la ribambelle de ses sœurs, cousins et cousines qui piaillaient partout, pour atteindre sa tante qui coupait la petite bûche, il ne restait plus de part pour lui. Bah, tant pis. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé le chocolat. Enfin il adorait ça mais ça n'était pas grave, autant que les petits en aient, ça leur faisait plus plaisir.

Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu des cadeaux. Même si aucun des adultes n'était riche, sinon ils ne vivraient pas à dix mille dans cet appartement, il y avait quand même quelques présents. Il fallait faire plaisir aux enfants. Son oncle et sa tante distribuent les cadeaux à leurs enfants, et chacun des petits repart avec un cadeau, ravi. Sa mère donne à son tour quelques paquets à ses sœurs. Elles déchirent le papier avec empressement. Cette année, ce sont des poupées, africaines sinon ça n'est pas drôle pense-t-il.

Lui-même attend dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Comme ça, il peut observer en même temps le ciel étoilé. L'horloge sonne les 23h, et les petits vont bientôt aller au lit, dès qu'ils se seront un peu calmés. C'est une heure raisonnable pour sortir. Il se faufile discrètement hors de la pièce pour descendre les escaliers de leur immeuble.

Et pour les retardés du cerveau, mollusques incapables comme dirait Camille, non, il n'a pas eu de cadeau. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Sa mère avait dû tout dépenser pour ses sœurs, et dans le loyer qu'elle payait à son oncle et sa tante. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait plus rien pour lui. Bah tant pis, ça n'était pas grave.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Pas besoin d'allumer, il le connaissait par cœur. Et autant dire qu'à cette heure, un 24 décembre, il n'allait pas croiser grand monde. Et puis qui lui en voudrait de partir ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était intégré dans le tableau du bonheur familial. Et un Condo de moins dans l'appartement ou un de plus, ça ne leur changerait pas grand-chose. A part pour les voisins, eux apprécieraient peut-être.

Quoiqu'il n'était pas le plus bruyant. Pas à l'intérieur, il savait se tenir. En extérieur, il ne disait pas. Ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait un don incommensurable pour les blagues de très bon goût, les jeux de mots astucieux et autres calembours. Il fallait bien quelqu'un de doué dans cette famille.

Ses pas écrasaient le manteau blanc au dehors et il en était presque désolé. Ça gâchait un peu le paysage mais il n'allait pas marcher en l'air non plus, il n'était pas un acrobate. Quoique ça ne lui déplairait pas, marcher là où les autres ne voient que des murs, des parois glissantes ou des branches d'arbres fragiles. Mais il n'avait pas encore pris l'option ninja au collège. Il attendait d'être sûr de sa vocation pour s'engager dans cette voie. Il fallait être certain de sa volonté de fer et de son âme de chaman.

Il continua son chemin tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. On disait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'il ne savait pas réfléchir correctement sans faire le pitre, mais c'était faux. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas, tous, que leurs rires étaient son arme ? Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que c'était pour ça qu'il vivait ?

Pour qu'on le remarque enfin, qu'on fasse attention à sa présence et qu'il ait enfin l'impression de vivre vraiment quelque chose, de ne pas être le spectateur du bonheur des autres, d'y goûter un peu lui aussi. Bah, ça n'était pas si grave. Il y en avait une qui le voyait. Une qui l'acceptait comme il était.

Et elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. violets. Il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Elle devait lui cacher des gènes extraterrestres. Ou on lui avait injecté un produit à la naissance, pour rendre ses iris exceptionnels, pour qu'il se perde dedans. Ou elle portait des lentilles mais refusait de le lui confier, de peur de briser le mystère. Ça serait quand même moins classe.

Parfois il se demandait encore comment une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Et puis il comprenait que la réponse était dans sa phrase. Elle était intelligente. Bien plus que lui, bien plus que tous les autres. Elle faisait des mathématiques à un niveau universitaire ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas trouver pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui. Quelque part, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il parierait quand même sur son charme incroyable et sa répartie hors du commun. Au hasard.

Il se dirigea à l'instinct. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, ses pas le conduisaient instinctivement où il le souhaitait. Il avait toujours eu pas mal de réflexes, surtout pour aller chez Camille. A croire que c'était un chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour. Bon. D'accord. C'était un chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour. Surtout le matin et le soir. Quand il venait la chercher et la raccompagnait du collège.

Il s'en foutait qu'on dise qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Au moins, elle était en sécurité avec lui. Non, c'est vrai, il était peut-être un clown mais c'était dingue ce qu'elle était tête en l'air. Un jour, elle se prendrait un camion, à traverser comme ça n'importe où !

Enfin il arriva devant chez elle. Une petite maison bien comme il fallait, sur deux étages. Vue l'heure, il était sûr que la jeune fille serait dans sa chambre, en train de lire un des ouvrages hautement intellectuels qu'elle venait de recevoir. De toute façon, ses parents ne lui offraient que ça et avaient trop de travail pour passer tout le réveillon avec elle.

Il prit un petit caillou, et l'envoya vers sa fenêtre. Bon, ça marchait dans les films, mais ici, ça n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Il chercha un autre caillou en se gelant les doigts. Elle le lui revaudrait, chercher des cailloux dans la neige ! Il en trouva quelques autres et les balança un par un à la fenêtre.

« Aïe ! »

« Oups, désolé ma vieille, j'étais justement en train de me demander si c'était des cache-oreilles que tes parents t'avaient offert cette année ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Tu ne me demandes pas si je ne me les gèle pas dans cette contrée aride et humide, dans cette neige que mes pauvres pieds africains n'ont pas souvent foulée ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Aride et humide, ce sont des contraires, Salim. Et tes pieds ont connu la même neige l'année dernière. »

« Je suis martyrisé. Pauvre de moi ! Je frôle la congélation pour venir te voir et tu ne trouves qu'à me critiquer…. » Fit-il semblant de bouder.

« Oh allez, fais pas la tête, joyeux Noël Salim, je suis contente que tu sois venu. » sourit-elle.

« Bon, ça va… Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu essaies minablement de m'amadouer. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Camille. » Répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

« Attends-moi une seconde. » dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Il guetta la fenêtre, anxieux. Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ? Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Enfin, après quelques minutes et des bruits étouffés, elle réapparut.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas descendre, mes parents sont en bas dans le salon, ils vont me voir, mais tiens, attrape ! » dit-elle en lui lançant quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir, il bondit plus près de la fenêtre pour attraper ce qui se révélait être un paquet, avec un petit ruban autour.

« Ben allez, ouvre-le gros bêta. »

Il défit le papier, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grosse écharpe rouge foncée en laine.

« C'est pour que mon camerounais préféré n'attrape pas froid cet hiver. » se moqua-t-elle.

Il la mit autour du cou, ému, et la regarda, les yeux brillants. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Ils ne venaient pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour une fois, elle avait réussi à lui couper la chique. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là !


End file.
